Seeking the Bludger
by writergal24
Summary: Lily Luna is a girl on a mission. She's caught the Snitch, she's found the outfit, and now she's going to get the boy. Written for HedwigBlack's competition. Oneshot. Rated M for strong language and some mature themes, but there are no lemons. LLPxSHM ASPxSHM.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - Jo Rowling does. I just like writing, especially when it involves borrowing her characters.**

When Gryffindor won their first Quidditch game of the year on October 30th, Captain Scorpius Malfoy made a very interesting suggestion.

"Why don't we celebrate tomorrow as part of the Halloween party?"

The entire house agreed with him, so it was decided that after the Halloween feast the next evening, the house (with some guests) would return to the Gryffindor Common Room to have a massive Quidditch-Halloween party.

Lily Potter was ecstatic. Not only had she caught the Snitch before her brother did, but this party was going to be awesome.

And Lily had a very specific agenda for the party, too.

You see, Lily Potter had been crushing on a certain boys for _years_. Three, to be exact. The summer before her second year of Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy had spent the entire summer at her house, because he was friends with her brother, of course.

Scorpius Malfoy was perfect. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he was a prefect, he had the most gorgeous eyes, and he was super nice.

The only problem? Scorpius still saw her as a little sister.

But that would change tomorrow night. Lily Potter was the star Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right on track for being Head Girl, quite pretty, even despite her Weasley hair, and let's just say that the outfit she had picked out wouldn't hurt either.

* * *

"Damn, Lily, it's a good thing James isn't here," Pam laughed.

"Merlin, yes."

"But what about Al?"

Lily bit her lip. "I'll just have to avoid him," she said, unconvincingly.

Pam rolled her eyes and checked the mirror one more time. Pam was dressed as up as a stereotypical Muggle witch because her brother had given her the outfit for her birthday as a joke, and she didn't want it to go to waste. However, after Lily's incessant begging, Pam had trimmed the skirt to be quite a few inches shorter.

Still, it had nothing on Lily's outfit.

"Ready?" Pam asked, grabbing her best friend's hand.

"Ready," Lily responded, smiling at her.

She'd been ready for this moment for years.

* * *

The whole Common Room froze when Lily walked down the stairs.

She was dressed as a ginger cat.

Sort of.

The "sort of" is because the cat costume barely even qualified as a costume because it was so tiny.

Lily wore thin white tights to make her legs look even longer and smoother than they usually were. She wore the highest heels she owned. And the cat costume barely even covered her butt. As far as cleavage goes… well, there was a lot of it. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with little ears of the same shade sticking out. She wore almost an entire stick of eye liner.

Lily was ready for any boy that came her way, even Scorpius Malfoy.

And, oh, did the boys notice as she walked through the Common Room. _Everyone _noticed. How could they not?

Actually, if Lily's dad had been there, Lily would probably have gotten more stares that he would have.

But this wasn't time to think about Daddy.

Lily spotted Scorpius' blonde hair by the fireplace, but she first made her way over to the "bar" that had been set up in the corner of the room, and she grabbed a firewhiskey. Not that she needed it tonight. She already felt like she could jump off of the Astronomy Tower and fly.

A few boys said hi to her as she slurped the firewhiskey down, and she smiled at them, but they did little but boost her self-confidence even more.

And then she did it. She walked up to Scorpius Malfoy.

Her brother was nowhere to be seen, which was good, because he probably would make her go change.

And then Lily said it.

"Do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History?"

Scorpius stared at her.

That was good. That was very good.

"Um, yeah, I think so… in my dorm."

Lily stretched her lips into the widest smile she could manage. "Really? I really wanted to read about how Halloween has been celebrated at Hogwarts over the years, but I can't find my copy anywhere!"

Scorpius smiled. "You can borrow mine, if you want."

"That would be so fantastic."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you tomorrow," Scorpius told her.

Lily tried not to let her smile falter. Tomorrow? Tomorrow she would be out of this outfit. By tomorrow she would hopefully have changed her relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship". "I don't mean to trouble you, but I was really hoping to read it tonight…"

Scorpius glanced at his friends, but then he nodded. "Alright, I'll go get it."

"Great! I'll come with you!"

Scorpius walked up the stairs, all the way up, to the seventh year dorm. Lily followed him, and butterflies started to dance in her stomach.

Scorpius bent down over his trunk and started sifting through it. He found the book and turned to give it to her, but he found that she wasn't standing where he'd last seen her. He looked around for a moment, and then found Lily lying on his bed. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Testing your bed to see how soft it is. I heard a rumor that the boy's beds were softer," Lily said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh," she replied.

"And how is my bed?"

"Why don't you test it out?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her, but she patted the bed and he went over and sat down.

"Do you think it's soft?"

"Please, my mattress at the Burrow is softer than this," he said.

Lily laughed. It was probably true, and the mattresses at the Burrow were often created from thin air by adults the day before the children came back from Hogwarts for holidays.

Scorpius smiled.

Now was her chance.

She was sitting on a bed. With Scorpius. In semi-darkness. All alone. With no brothers. Or cousins. Or anybody. Just the two of them.

Lily pulled herself up so that she was sitting right next to Scorpius. And then she began to lean in.

This was it. She was going to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. Her lips were only an inch away from hers. She wondered if his lips would be really soft. Some guys that she'd made out with in the past had really rough lips. She thought Scorpius would have softer lips though.

And then, right before their lips met, Scorpius pulled away.

"Lily! What are you doing?"

He jumped up off of the bed and immediately started pacing back and forth.

"I… I thought…" Lily stammered. "I was going to kiss you. Didn't you want to kiss me?"

Scorpius laughed. Then he stopped pacing and realized how offensive laughing was when someone had just asked if you wanted to kiss them. He turned back to Lily and found that she was pouting deeply, like when she'd been little at the Burrow and Uncle Harry had said she couldn't play Quidditch with the boys because she was too tiny. "Lily… I didn't mean it that way…"

"Save it, Scorp. I get it. I'll just be going now. I've made a fool of myself." Lily felt a strong pain in her chest as she prepared herself to run out of the room as quickly as possible. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she assume that he liked her?

"Lily, no… it's just… your brother…"

"I get it. Your friendship is too strong."

"No, I'm in love with your brother."

Both occupants of the room froze instantly.

No, no, no, Scorpius was not supposed to say that. No, no, no, that was supposed to be a secret.

"What?" Lily said softly.

It was too late now.

"I'm in love with Albus. I have been for years."

Lily stared at him for a long moment with large, sad, brown eyes. And then she burst out laughing.

"Lily!" Scorpius said when she continued to laugh. "Lily, that's not funny. Lily, come on, you're the only person who knows."

She clutched her stomach. "I'm sorry, it's just… I've spent the last fucking week preparing for this moment and you're fucking gay."

"How is that funny?"

Lily let out one last laugh and looked back at him. "It's not, really. But it's just hilarious how off I was. Here I was, thinking you were in love with me and we were going to get married and oh my Merlin, you're gay."

Scorpius was silent.

"I'm the first person you've told?" Lily asked.

He nodded.

"And I just burst out laughing… alright, can we just agree that we've both been complete douchebags tonight and forget about it?"

"So, you mean, you still want to be friends with me?"

Lily frowned. "Of course I do. I mean, it may be a little awkward for a few days, maybe even a few weeks, but I'll get over it. Anyway, I think there's this Slytherin that likes me… and he's pretty cute."

"That's not what I meant."

"Scorpius, I don't care if you're gay."

"Really?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the bed once more.

"Really."

"Alright, let's get back down to the party."

"Great."

Scorpius paused. "And don't tell anybody."

"Alright." Lily rolled her eyes.

They got up and started down the stairs back to the Common Room.

"So Albus doesn't know?" Lily asked, peering back at him.

"Merlin, no."

"You should tell him. You two would be so cute together."

**This is an entry to _HedwigBlack_'s Almost Kiss Competition. My characters were Lily and Scorpius.**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!**

**~writergal24**

**PS - I'm not entirely sure what characters I should put this as. Lily and Scorpius? Let me know your thoughts, please.**


End file.
